


No mistletoe

by MonarchOfSHADOWS



Category: Naruto
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Kiss, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:33:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28404060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonarchOfSHADOWS/pseuds/MonarchOfSHADOWS
Summary: Sometimes there's no need to use a mistletoe.
Relationships: Ao/Terumi Mei
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9





	No mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Steinscherry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steinscherry/gifts).



> I couldn't resist myself from writing for this lovely, amazing ship I've just fell for recently. I just can't stop thinking about them and fortunately I'll publish more about them soon.
> 
> In case you want to read this fic in spanish you can find it in my Fanfiction account WillOfShadows. I also apologize in advance to English-readers for English is not my first language. but I tried -and will keep on- doing my best! 
> 
> Without anything else to add, enjoy!

It was a cold morning like any other during winter in Mist. The Fifth Mizukage occupied her office from early on where she could be found working on the eternal, insufferable paperwork that plagued her routine since taking possession of the title. Still, despite the affliction that office work meant for her, a beautiful smile adorned her lips.

It wasn't hard to see that despite the efficiency with which she checked neatly stacked reports on her desk -result of hard work coming from her faithful advisor and right hand man, Ao - there was something else on her mind. And it’s just that when it comes to the man who was known as her personal sword, always close, in sync and ready to deflect any attack against her, Mei couldn’t ignore a special warmth that invaded her when she thought of the scent of his neck, his calloused fingers against her cold cheeks or his breath brushing against her face.

Still in the privacy of her office, Mei held back a sigh that was born in her chest to let it out through her nostrils. Just remembering what happened, or thinking about the man in question, caused a feeling of warmth that ran through her body until she was dizzy, agitated. Not even the warm fruit punch in her hands was able to dispel away her embarrassment.

As consolation, she kept thinking that Ao must be in such a stunned state similar to if not worse than hers.

She had no idea exactly how it happened. The night before had been no different than any other, save for the gifts Mei brought with her for her two trusted bodyguards. Chojuro was just as grateful as flushed for receiving a gift. After putting on the scarf and with a kiss on his forehead from Mei, she allowed him to leave early to rest.

It was pretty obvious that Ao didn’t approve of said decision but kept silent when the boy retired. It didn’t go unnoticed by Mei that Chojuro's lens frame was new and that he also thanked Ao before leaving.

When Mei turned her attention to Ao, finding themselves alone, the hunter captain cleared his throat to hide his nervousness while extending a package in her direction. Mei didn't even bother to hide the amused smile on her face.

"Ao, this is exquisite," Mei murmured as she sprayed some perfume on one of her wrists. She inhaled a second time, pretending not to notice her advisor's gaze over her, she enjoyed the discreet floral scent emanating from her skin. Lilies "Who would say that you have such good taste in perfumery."

"Mizukage-sama ..." 

Without giving him time to reply, Mei hurried to deliver her gift. "There you go. I hope you like it." 

Ao blinked as he took a soft wrapping that gave away a piece of clothing. When he unwrapped it he found a blue turtleneck sweater, different yet similar in style to the one he wore under his usual haori, Ao did not hide the smile of gratitude on his face. 

"It is. I really appreciate it, Mizukage-sama."

Maybe it was the way they smiled at each other for the gifts that, without being too intimate, revealed a bit of the friendship they’d shared for years now. It was not a simple exchange between a boss and his assistant, but a gesture between two people who had fought back to back against countless adversities and who could finally take a break for just a moment. 

They went back to work. And Ao brought with him some fruit punch to which Mei, without a hint of modesty, added a few drops of alcohol in. If it had been any other time he would’ve scolded, but it was Christmas Eve, they were stuck in a sea of paperwork and they shared a kind of familiarity with each other that they were unable to find in any other people. 

“Days go by so fast. I didn't even have time to decorate this place,” Ao heard the Mizukage complain as she stirred her own punch with a spoon. Fifteen minutes had passed since Mei decided to give up and ignore the inescapable work in front of her eyes. Ao decided to continue without her help but it was evident that now she was trying to influence him enough to follow her example.

Ao sighed. Not for nothing did he take half the work with him to the small tea table in the Mizukage's office, avoiding as much as possible to be dominated by the aura of apathy that consumed Mei since she had served her second cup of punch.

"You wouldn't have time to remove the decorations afterwards, anyway," he commented. The Mizukage glared at him from her place.

Mei rose to her feet, with the same authority she used whenever she presided over an important assembly in front of the village's clan leaders. But being alone, with winter cold around them and the sweetness of the punch with reduced alcohol on it in their bodies, the situation was pretty comical.

"That will be your main mission next year," she assured then, walking from her desk in direction of Ao's place where he looked disproportionate with how tall he was sitting on such a small piece of furniture. Ao was unfazed when Mei took a seat next to him, her gaze fixed on him. "I won't give you any missions during December until this office is decorated."

A discreet smile formed on Ao's face. Somehow Mei had accomplished her mission; make him stop focusing on the scroll in his hands, but he still decided to bet on his luck a little more and pretended to be still busy.

"You don’t expect for me to drop out my everyday tasks to bring a Christmas tree here, Mizukage-sama?"

"That is exactly what I expect, Ao," she replied with arms crossed. She was silent for a few moments, taking some time to analyze her office as if deciding what kind of decorations she wanted. Ao found it increasingly difficult to pretend that the situation didn’t entertain him. “I don't know if I want a tree, but I do want something to decorate this place. So it stops looking like time doesn’t pass by, at least."

"A calendar would do-"

He wasn't surprised when Mei slapped him on the arm to berate him for his comment. Ao set the scroll back on the table, finally turning towards her. 

"So, no tree." 

"I haven’t decided that yet. I just don't want to get rid of my plant for putting up a Christmas tree for just a few weeks. "

Any ninja under their command would find the scene too surreal, but for both of them it felt perfectly normal. Ao remained silent as Mei talked about what kind of decorations she’d like to have, reminiscing that her family being so traditional didn’t allow such frivolities. When he had a suggestion, he spoke without disturbing her, although it was quite obvious that the subject was outside his field of expertise. They communicated with such synchronicity as those days when they planned sabotage and surprise attacks to weaken Yagura's force on the village.

Maybe it was the punch's fault. 

At some point in their conversation, which Ao took as seriously as the Mizukage's determined expression required, she leaned her shoulder against his and his posture was relaxed enough not to find said contact foreing.

"Won't you want mistletoes too ...?"

"In an office? Of course not!" Mei pursed her lips, looking at him with a hint of criticism on her face. "This would be the most anticlimactic place for a kiss."

"Not to mention that you’d have to kiss every person who walks into your office."

“I’d only kiss whoever is under the mistletoe with me. And if I feel like it." 

Ao snorted, not hiding his smile this time. Somehow he had let his guard down enough to lean against the back of the sofa, giving the Mizukage a chance to get closer. Without much space to separate them at the time, she continued to ramble on decorations and kisses.

Mei must have put on the perfume when she was still refusing to work because Ao was able to smell the scent of lilies, being so close to her. Absorbed by the warmth they shared, he cocked his head just enough to confirm that the fragrance on her neck was his gift. She must have felt it because she startled, turning her attention to him.

"I expect you not to forget any details."

With Mei's face so close to his, noticing her flushed cheeks and her demanding expression, Ao only managed to nod. “It won’t be like that. No mistletoes."

Then Mei was aware of the proximity between them. Hearing the word ‘mistletoe’ her eyes traveled to Ao's mouth and then the environment around them became so absorbing that she was forced to stop breathing. When she made eye contact again, it was Ao's turn to focus on her lips. His mouth went instantly dry.

"No mistletoe," Mei asserted, her eyes drawn back to the mouth of her advisor, her bodyguard. The partner she was resting her body against, giving her the perfect advantage to lean towards him.

The companion, advisor and bodyguard brought one of his hands to her exposed cheek to stop her for a moment. But there was no rejection on his features, just a bit of uncertainty. It felt like an eternity before Mei decided to continue, sliding her hands across Ao's shoulders and the hand brought her closer instead of stopping her this time.

At first, it was sweet. Ao's thumb caressed her soft cheek gently, while his lips dared to kiss hers with great modesty. As if he feared breaking the spell they were trapped in if he dared to do more than that. It was Mei who pressed herself more against his body and took the opportunity to slide her tongue between Ao's lips to demand more of his attention.

The taste of punch invaded their senses, but Mei was sure that even without the sweet taste of the drink, she might as well become addicted to Ao's mouth. Not to mention the way Ao stroked her face and hair, very attentive and careful.

"Mei…" he muttered when their mouths parted for a moment. Mei gasped, and he took a moment to brush a few strands of hair from her face before drawing her back to his mouth, his hand still holding the Mizukage's thin jaw. 

She would have lasted hours if not days lost in that bubble in which they found themselves, enjoying the attentions of her loyal companion while they let this compromising situation pass. However, she separated from his lips, breaking the kiss when she knew it was time to, aware that letting go of more was not ideal at that precise moment. 

Ao seemed to share her train of thought, though the gleam in his only visible eye gave away just how much he wanted to feel his mouth against hers again. Mei resisted the urge to give in. 

"No mistletoes," Ao repeated, his arms still around her. He seemed to not care how awkward his position was, his hand brushing the hair away from Mizukage's face again.

Mei nodded. 

"It would be unromantic," she added, as if it were obvious. Ao didn’t refute his words, he would never dare and less in his current position.

"Understood," he replied simply, receiving a kiss on his cheek this time. There were no words between them as Mei settled on his chest, hiding her face in Ao's neck and enjoying the scent of his skin, the firm arms of her bodyguard keeping her comfortable as Ao tried to find a less compromising position for his own back.

They fell asleep like that. When she woke up, Mei could still feel Ao's warmth surrounding her and merging with that of her own perfume. She found his haori around her shoulders, and despite not having felt his retreat during her sleep, she was sure she hadn't spent too much time sleeping alone on the little couch. She dared to conclude that Ao withdrew just minutes before she woke up. 

In record time Mei made her way to her Mizukage residence and returned to her office at the usual time, prim and ready to continue as if her mind wasn’t rambling on what happened. She noticed a new cup of hot punch on her desk that wasn’t there when she’d left only half an hour earlier. 

Busy with her memories and paperwork she couldn't ignore for a second - or was it a third? - time, Ao made his appearance in her office.

"Mizukage-sama." 

It was not difficult to see that, like her, Ao's withdrawal was due to routine. Upon seeing him, Mei concluded that Ao resorted to his cubicle at ANBU headquarters to get ready and start the day as if he hadn't spent his night on the uncomfortable little sofa in the Mizukage office with Mei using him as a pillow.

She also couldn't ignore that he was wearing a long-sleeved blue sweater under his haori. Mei smiled, making no comment on it.

"Merry Christmas, Ao."

Ao reciprocated his words, and despite the formality of his face, his voice allowed to establish a unique familiarity between them that would go unnoticed by others. "Merry Christmas, Mizukage-sama."


End file.
